Demons That Be
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: AU. Also a Sci-fi. A new student (Ling Xiaoyu) crosses Jin Kazama's path. Making his dark, cold and lonely life harder than before. But will he kill the girl he has come to love so much? Or will he resist the dark temptations deep inside him?
1. Prologue

Demons that be  
  
By Aurora Daughter of the Sun  
  
( Aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Fascinating…Isn't it?  
  
Copyright: Yeah, I own the plot-starting 5-25-02.  
  
A.N: This is an AU. Okay, some of you may have a problem with this, as to the fact that Jin does not have the devil gene in him. He may come across as dark and what not, He may even seem to be OOC. And however I plan to make the story work, please, just bare with me. I needed a break from all my other fics. And for all you people out there that read my fic Chance, please note that the fourth chapter will be out soon. Thank you for your time, and please read on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
He sat there, face expressionless as the annoying fifty year old teacher went on and on, boring the hell out of him. Everyone seemed to bore him lately. But school seemed to be the worst. His previous friends had been killed in mysterious murders, as well as others. He was now a loner, and many people had kept distance to him; since the murders. Of course it never helped that his father had mysteriously left, and his mother was killed. To top that off, his grandfather wasn't really respected, more like feared. But then again, it also didn't help the situation that he was; different.  
  
  
  
He leaned back slightly, drawing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes as his chair held him on its hind legs. He breathed lightly and a new sent had entered the large classroom, one he wasn't quite familiar with. The chair snapped right back into its original order, and he opened his eyes, facing the classroom's black board and teacher, who had two people standing along side of her. The male, some what taller one he recognized as the assistant Principle, but he was left to wonder about the young woman standing besides him. She was younger than he, as he could tell. And she was exceptionally developed for her age, which he guessed as sixteen. She had black hair, in which she wore in two ponytails, set high on her head, making her look sixteen or younger.  
  
The teacher took the note and cleared her throat, gathering what attention she could from her disruptive class. "Class, this is our new student Ling Xiaoyu from China. Please make her feel welcome, and above all-safe." Said the older woman as she eyed her class, but mostly, she was eyeing one young dark haired man. "Ling, you may take a seat next to," she paused glancing around the large classroom. "Why we only have one seat open, and  
  
its in our twelfth grader group, Ling are you comfortable sitting there until we can arrange a seat in your grade level?"  
  
The girl nodded, her ponytails bouncing as she did so.  
  
"Good, then please take a seat next to-Jin Kazama." Replied the teacher, she then looked up at Jin, "Jin Kazama, please raise your hand so Ms. Xiaoyu knows where to be seated."  
  
He growled silently to himself as his thick hard muscles tightened at his name, 'No matter,' he told himself, 'It's always good to have fresh meat.' Thought Jin as he looked up and down at the young Chinese girl, raising his hand.  
  
Slowly she made her way to the top of the classroom, taking a seat next to Jin once she got there. He was unusually pale skinned, his black hair stuck up funny, but in a cute way that made him look dangerous and gorgeous, and his cold brown eyes looked forward; ignoring her presence. "Hi," she greeted in a cheery voice.  
  
Jin glanced at her, finding nothing to say he turned back around, almost hearing his sneer she frowned. "I was only being nice."  
  
  
  
Jin was caught off guard and turned to face her again, "Nice," he managed to frown at her, this was hard because of her young smile that reminded him of a little kid, "Will get you either killed, or no where in this town." He turned around, facing the teacher again as she began to talk about politics  
  
  
  
"You've been hurt," she stated more than asked in a sad tone.  
  
  
  
"Don't pity me, I am not weak." He growled back with a warning on his tongue.  
  
  
  
"Don't underestimate me, for I am not weak either." She replied, staring at him intently.  
  
  
  
He smiled, which was rare, but he had to admit, she had spunk. "So where are you staying?" he decided to change the subject.  
  
  
  
She glanced around the room, avoiding his dark, cold brown eyes, "No where yet."  
  
  
  
His eyebrows rose up word, above his cold chocolate eyes in question, "You have no where to stay?" he seemed more curious than concerned.  
  
  
  
"Well, I was offered a room by a millionaire named Heihachi Mishima. A room in his mansion. For what purposes I don't know. But seeing how I have no where else to go, I guess I have no choice but to take his kind offer." She stated simply.  
  
  
  
Jin's frown poured onto his face again, "With someone you don't know? With someone who could kill or rape you?"  
  
  
  
Her brown eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself." She defended.  
  
  
  
"Can you?" he asked disbelievingly. She nodded, her ponytails bouncing again. "If you say you can. But we'll see how long that lasts. Meet me at the flagpole after school, and we'll go see my Grandfather about that room he offered you."  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened, "But-Kazama?"  
  
  
  
His muscles tightened again, "Was my mother's maiden name. Mishima was my fathers." Replied Jin as he stood when the bell rang, not waiting for Ling to grab her things, he made his way out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
Ling grabbed her things, silently watching him walk out, 'He has a cold aura, about him. A cold and dark one.' Thought Ling as she walked slowly out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: So…? How was it? It's basically a Horror/ Sci-fi/ Romance fic. Well, I hope you liked it and I hope you all look forward to chapter one, seeing how this was the prologue. Till the next update, bye-bye.  
  
P.s. If some of you are having any questions about this fic; please e-mail me. Thank you, and again-bye~bye! 


	2. Nightmares

Demons that be  
  
By Aurora@fanfiction.net  
  
( Aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Fascinating…Isn't it?  
  
Copyright: Yeah, I own the plot-starting 5-25-02.  
  
A.N: This is an AU…Sort of. Okay, some of you may have a problem with this, as to the fact that Jin does have the devil gene in him. He may come across as dark and what not, He may even seem to be OOC. And however I plan to make the story work, please, just bare with me. I needed a break from all my other fics. I am skipping a head here by a year, please bare with me. And for all you people out there that read my fic Chance, please note that the fourth chapter will be out soon. Thank you for your time, and please read on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Jin lay in his affluent room, on his soft and silky-smooth bed. Dreaming sleepily of things he felt would never come. For the past year Jin had fallen in love with Ling Xiaoyu. The spunky, cheerful hyper girl he met nearly a year ago. She had been so kind, and for three months, and only three months was he able to ignore her kindness and the friendship she offered him.  
  
But in the end, he couldn't keep resisting her, so he took the friendship she kindly offered him. Through the year he cheered up some, and decided to let him and Ling be friends: figuring that if he became a danger to her, he would be able to push her away. But that idea was washed off the planet when he started to fall in love with her. He couldn't figure out why: but he was just drawn to her.  
  
A part of him told himself that he was simply attracted to her, her body, and her features. Which he accepted as the answer. Until his heartbeat began to speed up every time she walked into the room, smiling at him with that same beautiful smile she gave him the first day they met.  
  
And the Dark side of him told him he was lusting over her because he couldn't have her. If he did, he might…Hurt her…Cause her pain…And the dark part of him told him to tear at her flesh and spill her innocent blood into his culpable hands. However he managed to take control of himself and not think of the dark urges asking for her blood. She was so innocent; he never wanted to hurt her.  
  
"Kill her…" the dark voice urged.  
  
Jin's eyes shot straight up and Jin glanced at his clock: 12:34 a.m. "Go to bed Jin; it was just a d-dream…" he tried to reassure himself of himself. Tilting his head back onto his comfy pillow, he closed his burning red eyes of flames. Falling asleep with an evil grin on his face; totally unaware of it.  
  
*****  
  
A creaking sound made its way from the door of his room to his ears; he then lazily opened one eye, finding a light from the hallway gleaming in. Just before he could make out the person, the door shut quietly, blocking out the light from the hallway. Jin stayed down and decided maybe it had been the nurse. She does check on him sometimes. And to assure himself; he glanced at his clock. The red light radiating from it read 3:07 a.m.  
  
'The nurse never comes to check on me this late.' He thought.  
  
A smooth hand ran up from his sheets and onto his legs gingerly, Jin closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, some what enjoying the treatment. The hand then crawled up to the inner part of his thigh and caressed him some what- in different places, Jin closed his brown eyes again still enjoying the sensation. "Jin…" the owner of the hand breathed and Jin's eyes shot straight up, pushing the hand away as he pushed himself closer to the backboard of his bed, breathing ragged due to shock.  
  
"Ling," he managed to get out quickly, but it sounded more of a cry. "Ling what are you doing in here?" asked Jin as he turned on the some lamp next to his alarm clock on his nightstand.  
  
Light hit the room and there was Ling sitting on his bed with her legs tucked under her. Her brownish black hair still in pigtails, and her long white T-shirt, that was nearly see through, ended just above her thighs, clanged to her figure tightly as one sleeve fell and showed her bare creamy white shoulder. Jin licked his lips unnoticeably, making them moist once more instead of dry as he looked at her.  
  
Ling looked sheepishly at his blankets, a blush crawling up on her cheeks, "I…Well I…"  
  
Jin leaned closer to her, his sheet falling, exposing his bare muscular chest as her blush turned more crimson. He touched her bare shoulder with his hand and felt sinful immediately at the contact. "What is it?" he asked, his voice turning down his volume as he gazed into her eyes for some kind of hint.  
  
She looked at his hand on her shoulder and then into his eyes, her eyes softening, "I had a nightmare." She said shamefacedly.  
  
Jin's eyes now softened too and he smiled warmly at her, something he caught himself doing whenever he was with her. "That's okay. Wanna tell me about it?" he reassured her.  
  
  
  
Ling nodded, "I dreamt that you…That…That you were killed by Heihachi's men." She sobbed with tears in her eyes. "And…I couldn't bare that…If anything happened to you Jin…I-I would…" she cried into his chest, staining his muscles with her tears.  
  
"Sh…Its okay…I know. Wanna sleep with me for the rest of tonight?" asked Jin, his mind arguing with him-telling him it was a bad idea…He wasn't safe for her to be around.  
  
Ling nodded, "Thank you."  
  
Jin smiled, "No problem." He replied huskily as he turned off the lamp and pulled back the covers for her to get under and lay down. Pulling them over her; his hand lightly caressed her smooth uncovered thigh. His voice caught in his throat and he looked at her, unsure of what he should say or do.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and leaned up, closing her eyes; she kissed him on the lips gently. Jin laid there in shock with his eyes wide open, his body tense, and his mind froze. After she realized Jin was not responding, she slowly began to pull away. But before she could fully, Jin's warm lips captured hers and pulled them back in for more. Ling sat up fully and giggled as Jin's tongue licked at her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips some what and his tongue began exploring around, playing with hers. She moaned lightly as he tore his mouth away from her and towering over her, forcing her to lay down on the bed as he leaned down to give attention to her shirt.  
  
Grasping the thin white material he slowly ripped it with his bare hands, exposing her bare creamy flesh that beckoned him to touch her. He moved over on her fully, straddling her hips and he began to trail kisses on her neck, sucking from time to time. Once he had finished with her neck, he found himself at her round, developed breasts. Ling blushed lightly as she noticed him staring at her and she wondered what he was thinking.  
  
Glancing at her, his eyes asked for something. And then her light brown eyes showed that she granted him freedom. Seeking the approval and freedom she gave him in her eyes; he leaned down and kissed her smooth round breasts, gaining a moan from Ling's lips again.  
  
"Oh Jin…" she breathed.  
  
  
  
Jin continued to kiss and suck gently on her tender and supple flesh, loving the noise he got from Ling every time he did so. Gathering one breast in his hand, he covered it with his mouth and began to suck harder, nipping from time to time.  
  
Ling moaned and arched her back, getting closer to him and his body. Craving more she began grinding her hips against his.  
  
Jin groaned and stopped his treatment towards her breasts as he felt a great pain in his boxers. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly again, letting him know what she felt in her heart.  
  
Jin's body craved more of her, but before getting to what he and his body desired, a dark voice stopped him.  
  
"You can't have her…She's too pure and innocent. How many people do you think she has killed compared to you…?" Jin's eyes shot straight open, irises red with anger. "Zero…" the voice mocked. "You want her and her body. But you can't have her. Just kill her and get it over with! Do it…Let it out…Let me out Jin…Let us be one…"  
  
Jin began to dig his nails into Ling's supple flesh with realization as he grabbed and held onto her forcefully.  
  
"Kill her…"  
  
Ling screamed quietly as she felt Jin's nails breaking her skin, she glanced up at him; his soft brown eyes were now a flaming red and he didn't blink as he watched her.  
  
"Jin…"  
  
He made no kind of sign that he even acknowledged her as his nails let go of her skin, blood trickling down her body from the places where Jin had dug his nails into her.  
  
"Jin, please…" Ling whimpered, asking him to come back to her.  
  
Jin's red irises looked at her, watching her tears fall, he felt something painful inside of him and slowly his eyes turned back to the brown they were before. "Ling…" he muttered. His hand traveled to her back and felt the blood he had spilled.  
  
  
  
"Glad your back."  
  
  
  
Jin held her gaze in his, 'Get her out before you kill her!' his mind ragged. "Get out." He muttered again.  
  
  
  
"What?" she stared at him in misbelieve.  
  
  
  
His eyes stared back at her; unyielding. "Out."  
  
Ling fully sat up and pulled her ripped T-shirt over her, trying to cover what was exposed. She slipped off the bed and walked over to the door silently. Glancing back at Jin as she grasped the door knob. "What we did…"  
  
He looked away from her, feeling sinful and ashamed, "Never happened." He interrupted her, his voice cold again. Hot tears sprung from her eyes as she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Jin looked down at his bed, "I-I…I could have killed her…" he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author: Well, that was interesting wasn't it? Poor Ling, poor Jin. I'll update this as soon as I can. But with school ending I will have basketball camp and band camp to attend; so there's like three weeks. Plus I have to study for my finals this week and next week; then I have nine other fics to attend to. So…I will be busy. But like I said, I will update when I can.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
A Tekken Fanfic Reader- you've read both my Tekken fics! Thanks so much for your kind reviewing!  
  
Hwoarang's Babe- Glad you like the fic enough to read it, Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Aireonna- Thanks homie! Try to remember who wrote this though…^_^  
  
Tiger5913- Thanks for reviewing my SF and Tekken fic. Your very kind. And don't worry-I won't forget about my SF fic…  
  
Aerith- Thanks for reviewing my Tekken fics. Glad you like them.  
  
Well…I gtg. My Zoids fic needs updateing…For those of you that read Chance; I will try to update soon. For those of you that read Complete Me; same goes. Thank you very much. Till next time-bye! 


End file.
